A Lot Quieter In Retroville
by Katia11
Summary: After LSTN.. Akward Situations. JC fluff.. What more can I say?


Okay, this DOES have major spoilers.. So if you haven't seen LSTN and don't want it to be ruined, don't read! But I just had to do it. And it will be the last one shot I will do before I leave.. :D So Enjoy. All my love, XKaTiEX NO OWN JIMMY!

A Lot Quieter In Retroville

After all the times they had been close, or the times she had thought about it, she really hadn't been expecting this feeling that was coursing through her veins at light speed. After all they had been through, she couldn't believe the way the course of events had twisted. Ever since Mars he'd been acting a little strange towards her… She giggled, Mars.. He had practically told her liked her.. At this thought her whole body tingled.

It was **so** hard to believe that Jimmy Neutron had kissed her. The thing that she had wanted for so long happened in the blink of an eye, when she was LEAST expecting it! Jimmy hadn't said anything all the way home, he just held her hand. Not that she had objections to that of course. As she was thinking about this she started getting ready for a day of school. It would be the first time she had seen Neutron since the incident. The bus honked outside and she hurried outside.

" Hey girl," Libby said as she sat down next to her on the bus seat.

" Hey!" She chirped happily.

" Whoa someone is in a good mood this morning," she said.

" Yeah, you could say that," she responded.

She raised an eyebrow.

" Okay?"

Just then Sheen and Carl boarded the bus, but no Jimmy. Cindy sighed, disappointed.

" Hey chicky babe!" Sheen called as he sat down with Carl in the seat across from them.

" Hey, how are you Carl? How is your scapula?"

He rubbed his back.

" Better, I mean I asked Jimmy and Cindy to come back, but they weren't really paying attention to me..."

Cindy scowled at him, making a silent threat. Libby looked at her best friend and Cindy just gave her a smile.

Finally they arrived at the school, and there was no Jimmy standing outside. She grabbed her back-pack and flung it over her shoulder. Where was he? She walked to her locker, dropped off her back-pack. At least people had stopped making fun of her now.. She took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. But there was no Jimmy in sight.

She sat down in her desk and placed her books inside. Just then a loud roar outside, and Cindy bit her lower lip excitedly. He was here!

" What on earth is that look about?" Libby asked as she stopped in front of Cindy's desk.

" What look?"

" The look like you've seen a movie star or something.."

Cindy just shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know what you are talking about.."

" I just wanted to say Jimmy, you were really great as an anchor," Betty Quinlan! She seethed and dug her nails into her desk.

" Whoa, don't pounce kitty, she's just talking to him.."

She just smiled smartly at Libby. And sure enough Jimmy said good bye and entered the room.

" Hey Cindy," he said as he walked to his desk and gave her a smart smile as if he knew that she had been fuming over his contact with Betty. His beautiful blue eyes then traveled to Libby and Sheen and Carl " Hey Libby, hey guys," he said and shot her a smile and she smiled right back.

She fiddled with her pencil nervously.

" So Jimmy," she gulped. " How was the rest of your night?"

He smiled at her.

" Oh just fine, how about yours?"

" Same I must say."

Just then the bell rang and Cindy jumped about a foot and tore her eyes away from Neutron's, disappointed in every way.

Class continued, but all Cindy could seem to think about was how close that genius was.. How close he HAD been, how he had broken down every barrier in the book. Letting her know that he had some type of feelings for her.. It was a sublime thought really. She let her eyes slowly and surely slide over to watch him scratching away notes on his desk. What exactly was he writing? Miss Fowl wasn't even speaking. Just then, he looked up and into her eyes. She blushed a little and he did too, and then Miss Fowl screeched, breaking the moment.

" You two, pay attention!"

And Cindy did as she was told. Of course there were a few more of these incidents, but they happened when Miss Fowl was writing on the board or correcting papers. It was a pretty boring day over all. Finally the bell for lunch rang.

Libby ran up to her.

" Okay what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

" Oh, just that in the course of two hours I saw you and Jimmy looking into each others eyes about ten times.. And not in the I hate you sort of way if you know what I mean…"

" What are you suggesting?"

" I'm suggesting that something happened between you two that you aren't telling me about.."

" Oh! Goodness no!"

" Hey Cindy," Jimmy said quietly and instantly Cindy forgot what she was arguing about.

" Hey Jimmy," she responded and fiddled with her thumb nervously.

After a moment Cindy looked up into his eyes.. And then she realized that Libby was standing right there!

" Get out of my way Neutron," she said as she coldly pushed him to the side. He just stared after her and let a smile cross his lips. Libby soon followed.

" You know, if there was any more romantic tension between you two I would barf!" She said. Cindy raised her eyes and watched as Jimmy grabbed his lunch.

" ENOUGH! Tell me what happened."

" I'm not going to tell.."

" So something did happen!"

She sighed and went back to eating her lunch.

After school was over, she was a little bit nervous, she really wanted to talk to Jimmy about.. About what had happened yesterday. He was standing totally alone at his locker! Now would be a good time! But she paused for a moment and then Carl walked over and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes. Maybe it just was going to be an unspoken thing.. But Cindy wanted to know if they were going out.. Or what was up with them…

" Hey Cindy," he said as he caught up with her.

" Oh hey Jimmy," he bit his lip nervously.

After a moment of silence, she sighed and soon they had reached the steps.

" Well I'm off Jimmy," but he grabbed her arm as she was about to leave.

" Can I talk to you?" he bravely asked.

" Yeah, what do you want to talk about?"

" Well Libby told me that you told her about, yesterday."

" Well I didn't!"

" Well somehow she found out!"

" Well it wasn't me!" She retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He just sighed.

" So, Neutron, what exactly DID happen yesterday?" the question caught her off guard, and by the way Neutron was staring at her, it caught him off guard as well.

" Well, we had an adventure where Libby was spreading rumors about us, and our.. Relationship.. We pretended to be aliens and almost got pelted.."

" I want to know why you kissed me!" She interrupted him.

She had said the k word! She fought back the blush threatening to color her face.

He rubbed his neck nervously.

" Well Cindy, in an every day circumstance.. Hypothetically.. " he stuttered.

" Just tell me, do you have feelings for me or not Neutron?"

" Excuse me?"

" As more then a friend Neutron, do you have any feelings for me, as more then a friend?"

Jimmy gulped, wide-eyed.

" Why?"

" This topic can't be avoided any longer Neutron, you know very well how I feel about you and now I want to know how you feel about me.."

" What do you mean?"

" You are kidding me, right?"

" Okay Cindy, you are sort of scaring me."

" I mean come on Jimmy, it's been pretty obvious that I've been trying to get you to notice me. You've got to know I've got feelings for you! And ever since Mars I've been thinking you might have some of these 'feelings' for me as well, and I'm wondering if last night was a conformation of my suspicions.." she moved closer to him.

" Well, I mean, logically.." he stuttered nervously. " No Neutron, no logic involved, the question was do you like me or not?" She interrupted him.

He just stared at her and he looked at the pavement, unable to speak.

" I guess I can understand.."

But he grabbed her arm lightly.

" Yes Cindy," he said quietly. " I like you," he paused. " As more then a friend."

The confession made Cindy stop short of words for a moment. And taking the opportunity he continued.

" Usually a kiss shows **affection **Cindy.."

" But what about Miss I'm so Perfect Betty?" She snapped.

" Well, new evidence suggests that I've moved on don't you think?"

" Evidence?"

He rolled his eyes.

" Vortex," he sighed. " I kissed **you **didn't I? I said **you** distract me didn't I? I said **you **were pretty smart… Not Betty! So don't you think, that logically, this evidence seems to point to the conclusion that I like **you** and not Betty?" He said in a breath.

She just stared at him, words completely escaped her now. He inched closer to her.

" In fact I was just wondering, do you want to, you know.. Maybe.. Sometime go to the Candy Bar or something.. " His sentence trailed off and she bit her lower lip softly. He was asking her out! Jimmy Neutron was actually, verbally, asking her out!

" I would like that Jimmy."

He smiled from ear to ear.

" So I'll see you tomorrow then, Jimmy."

" Yes Cindy, see you tomorrow," and just like before, as random and unexpected, his lips touched hers lightly.

No more then a moment passed then he pulled away and smiled.

She stood, mouth agape as Neutron slapped the button on his Jet Pack. Her eyes rolled back up into her head for a moment. He smiled and shot her a wink.

" Bye Vortex."

She could defiantly get used to that.

She turned around to see Sheen and Libby standing behind her mouths hanging open and Carl smiling knowingly.

She laughed nervously.

" Are we in some parallel universe? Because I thought I just saw Jimmy kissing Cindy!"

" Okay, back up and rewind! Did Jimmy Neutron just, ask you out?" Libby said when she could speak.

And Carl just smiled smartly.

" Yes, I think he did." She smiled weakly.

" Wow," she said quietly.

" Besides it's not like you don't know about what happened yesterday.." She shot Carl a glare.

" Hey! I didn't tell anyone that JIMMY KISSED YOU!"

Libbys' mouth dropped wider.

" He kissed you yesterday too? Is that why you two were acting so gosh darn weird?"

Cindy stopped.

" You mean.. You didn't know?"

Libby just smiled.

" He told you I knew didn't he?"

Cindy could feel rage building up inside of her.

" Yes he did."

Libby and Sheen laughed together.

" He got you girl!"

" NEUTRON!"

And with that she ran off into the distance, hands clutched into tight fists.

Libby smiled smartly.

" I knew something good would come out of this mess. Thank heavens those two finally got it over with! It's going to be a lot quieter in Retroville from now on. But we better go make sure that Cindy doesn't kill him first.."

--- x--- JC OUT OF CHARACTER FLUFF! YAY! ---x---

Just a question for you have seen the show, did anyone else wonder how many times Cindy had looked through those binoculars to watch her genius sweety? LOL!


End file.
